random_pony_killerfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Stainton sexual harassment controversy
Multiple people have accused the Greeny Phatom cast and crew of sexual misconduct. Background Robert Stainton celebrated his 50th birthday in 2017 at the Athenaeum Theatre in Chicago. Around the same time, he published his third memoir, "Ich bin Robert." In the new memoir, Robert accused former production members Geo G. and Audel LaRoque of Germanophobia. He claims that Geo had a collection of World War 2 Allied propaganda and that LaRoque used to make racist jokes about Robert's father's Vietnamese hertiage. These accusations were faced with mixed reception from numerous groups, such as collectors and the left wing, including some questioning, as to if Robert was a neo-nazi or patrotic towards Germany. The latter was considered ironic, considered he was born in Chicago. Geo G responded to these, saying "allied propaganda collections should not be regarded as germanophobia". Initial accusations On March 20, 2018, over 165 women and men associated with Robert Stainton and James Clayton revealed that they had been sexually harassing them in the workplace and outside working hours, with at least one accusation of rape against Clayton. Multiple hours later, three women accused executive producer Duncan Reid of sexual harassment, and DJ Mike Esposito received a single accusation of sexual assault (which was very quickly debunked). Jake Sanford received one accusation as well, though it was quickly debunked by his The Jeff Jones Show co-stars Eva Sanghrajka and Jake Wrzesiński. Two women also accused Donderweer and Lady Sheegwa of sexual assault, leading to Donderweer publicly criticizing the #MeToo movement on Twitter. Aftermath Kristian Michaels shut down her social media accounts temporarily following the accusations. Eva Echohawk attacked the accusers on Twitter, saying that were "trying to politicize their previous endeavors" and "attacking Robert for his past uncontrollable bisexual behavior, which is kinda homophobic." However, her sex tape was then leaked onto websites such as PornHub, by an anonymous hacker, later identified as her 18-year old fifth son, Wolf Echohawk. One of the accusers, Thai-born Chalita Bunyasarn, was humiliated online by The Jeff Jones Show fans after it was discovered she had a past as a member of a shock rock group called I8U, who's performances included racist lyrics and homophobic chants. On March 25, 2018, Stainton Media Group, Bounce Animation, and associated companies filed for Chapter 11 bankruptcy and are currently under liquidation. Phatom Foods became Cariz Food Company. On the same day, Kristian Michaels returned to social media, stating she felt "somewhat angered" by the accusations. On March 28, 2018, Robert Stainton was granted asylum in Eupen, Belgium. On April 7, 2018, Robert filed a lawsuit against his accusers and some of his former business partners in a Belgian court for betrayal of his long-standing partnerships and harrassment. Stainton's former business partners won against him and his accusers, saying they never wanted the incident to happen. On April 9, 2018, Robert Stainton's chief accuser, Lina Gudmundursdottir, committed suicide by jumping off the 33 Thomas Street building in Manhattan, New York City. This caused numerous people to protest around Stainton Enterprises' headquarters, which was even damaged drastically after some protesters broke in. All of the protestors were arrested in two different waves for violating the "no-protest zone" built around the Stainton headquarters. On April 15, 2018, Robert Stainton formed a movement, Pinochet's Words, dedicated to helping "reform the world after the events of 2016 and 2017, and to stop politics and activism from invading the entertainment industry for good." It was, for a while, affiliated with the Meninism movement. However, the accusers and people associated with the Time's Up movement, founded in response to the Weinstein effect, degraded the organization as "disgusting" and saying how it is to the media industry, comparable to NAMBLA. Pinochet's Words slammed the Time's Up movement as a result, accusing them of calling for "male genocide". On April 25, 2018, Jake Sanford released a single "How It Was", inspired by the events, On April 28, 2018, Robert Stainton's first male accuser, Bill Fish, was shot by an angered The Jeff Jones Show fan, Darren van der Pol. Bill ended up paralyzed as a result. On May 5, 2018, Richard Ian Cox was announced to be the new voice of Little Guy. On May 18, 2018, six of the sexual harassment accusations were debunked by a investigation conducted by CNN. It was discovered accusers Mindy S. and Sandra Jones were not working for GreenyWorld Studios at the time the encounters with Robert Stainton reportedly took place, and an unidentified accuser was revealed to be a internet troll. However, their information were then published by CNN, which resulted in a big backlash, thus launching a group of attacks against CNN's ratings and sponsorships. On May 22, 2018, Eva Sanghrajka made a statement on MSNBC calling the controversy "the biggest media circus since the pregnancy pact", referring to the media circus surrounding teenagers in Gloucester, Massachusetts, who allegedly agreed to concurrently give birth and raise their children communally. On May 26, 2018, Robert's daughter Crystal Stainton posted on Twitter that she was "calling for the creation of a moral, gender equality-focused alternative to the #MeToo and Time's Up movements." Two days later, she formed Crystalia, a nonprofit organization dedicated to helping with gender equality in the wake of the Weinstein effect. On June 5, 2018, Robert acquired Belgian citizenship in addition to his German and American dual citizenship. On June 9, 2018, Robert sued his remaining accusers in a German court for fraud, following the reveal that some had lied about the encounters. The lawsuit was won by accuser Feyrouz Feyrouz, who believed that Robert "needed to learn about respect for women". On June 14, 2018, Robert moved to Unterföhring, Germany, with Kristian. On the same day, he announced he was retiring from the public eye for a indefinite period. On June 17, 2018, it was announced Stainton Enterprises' assets would be put into receivership. CSX Transportation and Stainton's other transport-related assets were spun off into independent entities, while Stainton Media Group's assets will be held in a blind trust by Edmund Ansin until they are sold. On June 25, 2018, it was announced Bounce Animation would be reorganized as a limited partnership under the business name of Bounce Asset Partners I, L.P., owned by Erika Clayton in association with the Rotana Group and about 65 different GPs. The company was soon acquired by Clearwater Animation. On June 28, 2018, Robert broke his silence, revealing that he was undergoing rehabilitation in Wartau, Switzerland and he and Shannon were engaged. On July 5, 2018, Robert and his daughter Crystal attended Jake Sanford's Eye in the Sky Ball in Kahnawake, Quebec, Canada. Robert told reporters that "I am fine, I'm trying to pick up the pieces of my life, and I'm hoping to rebuild my image in an apolitical way." On July 15, 2018, it was announced Robert was returning to Greeny Phatom due to his good behavior, and stated "I will work on my creation 'till the day I die." On August 28, 2018, all accusations towards Robert W. Stainton was retracted after negotiations and a court case, where a lot of evidence pointed out, in half of the occasions where Robert was supposedly the offender, that James Clayton was the actual offender. Stainton reportedly apologized anyway and promised to combat sexual harassment in Greenyworld Studios, which continues producing Greeny Phatom. However, due to the ongoing liquidation process, Stainton could not save Stainton Enterprises or take part in the process. Category:Uncategorized